fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Limstella
Limstella (リムステラ Rimusutera) is the most powerful of the morphs created by Nergal, and ostensibly the most powerful magic-wielding foe in the game other than Nergal himself. She bears an impassive nature, and is totally loyal to her master. According to the official Fire Emblem Characters book, Limstella is genderless, but all the characters in-game refer to her as a female and she has a female sprite. Profile Limstella's primary objective is to collect the quintessence of the strongest individuals for use by Nergal, and thus, she is shown to harvest the essences of many of the subsequent boss characters, apparently also having taken the quintessence of Marquess Darin of Laus at some point. Completely devoting her life to her master, Limstella will sacrifice everything for Nergal, even her life. Nergal claims that Limstella has acquired "perfect power and perfect beauty" before sending her forth to dispatch the protagonists and claim their essences. Though one might guess that Limstella is entirely without emotion, there are a few instances where she gives some reason to believe otherwise: the most forward of which is her twisted appreciation of powerful quintessence and the quote given upon dying, where she says: “I am not human. This mind and body are constructs. Yes, as is this sorrow." With her cryptic death quote, Limstella reveals a clear knowledge of her condition, and implies that she did possess some form of emotion. Overall, Limstella seems indifferent to almost everything, even her own death, at which point she remarks that she feels 'sorrow', but acknowledges that this emotion is only a construct. Also, before being sent into battle by her master Nergal, who at that point in time time tells Limstella that she will die before tomorrow anyway due to the overwhelming power of the magic they wield, she simply stands with no emotion and accepts their fate. Doing little to harm the protagonists, or even neutral units (except for a few fallen Black Fang members) until near the end of the game, she seems to lack the same sadistic nature found in the other morphs, like Sonia or Ephidel, and only seeks to harm those who she is directly ordered to attack. Strangely, despite being the most powerful morph, Limstella also seems to be the most docile. In Game Stats Normal Mode *'' Dropped upon defeat ''** Not present in Eliwood's Story. Eliwood Hard Mode *'' Dropped upon defeat Hector Hard Mode ''* Dropped upon defeat Stat Caps Note: Limstella may not be acquired as a player character without the use of a cheat device, though her Sage class possesses slightly different stat caps than the normal female Sage. *Level: 20 *HP: 60 *Magic: 30 *Skill: 28 *Speed: 26 *Luck: 30 (this stat would theoretically cap at 30, but as a morph, Limstella always possesses zero luck, though this is potentially countered by the use of multiple goddess icons or a cheat device) *Def: 30 *Res: 30 Trivia *Although Limstella and Sonia are labeled as Sages, her sprite is slightly different to accommodate her long hair (this is actually the default female Sage animation; the one used by Nino is specific to her), and her stat caps, with respect to defense and resistance, are both 30, rather than the respective 21 and 25 usual of a female Sage. *Limstella is pictured at Nergal's side in what is ostensibly an illustration of Ninian and Nils being overcome by his power shortly after their emergence from the Dragon's Gate. As a specified date is never given for these occurrences, and as Nergal is himself centuries old, one might presume Limstella to have lived over many centuries and to have been acting on the behalf of Nergal for quite some time. *Limstella is one of few boss characters with a major role in the game's plot whose battle quote remains the same, regardless of who should attack them or who they should attack. Etymology The name "Limstella" seems related to light, with "stella" being Latin for "star". Gallery File:Limstellaingame.png|Limstella's portrait File:Limstella in battle.JPG|Limstella in battle Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Morph